Yang Kuinginkan
by Chellesmere
Summary: "YANG KUINGINKAN HANYALAH DIA!" jerit Draco dalam kepedihan. "BAWA DIA KEMBALI―AKU INGIN DIA KEMBALI!" Narcissa's PoV.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. And the plot is actually belong to blue movies. I just borrow them.**_

* * *

**Yang Kuinginkan**

"Mistress," kata seorang peri-rumah dengan nada memohon. "Master Draco tidak mau makan. Tipsy sudah memintanya untuk makan, tetapi Master Draco memerintahkan Tipsy untuk membawa makanannya kembali."

"Kau tidak berhak meminta Draco untuk melakukan sesuatu," kataku dingin.

Peri-rumah itu bergetar dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. "Tipsy mohon ampun. Tipsy tidak bermaksud untuk―Tipsy mohon ampun, Mistress."

"Cukup, kembalilah ke dapur."

Setelah peri-rumah itu menghilang, aku berbicara pada suamiku yang sedang duduk di kursi berlengan favoritnya, membaca Harian Prophet. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia sudah mendengarkan percakapanku dengan peri-rumah tadi.

"Lucius?"

"Hmm?"

"Putra kita tidak mau makan."

Dia melipat korannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin dia tidak lapar? Narcissa, kuharap kau tidak mencemaskan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Anak itu terlalu dimanja seperti―"

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu," selaku. "Tentang bagaimana kau selalu memberikan apa yang dia inginkan? Bagaimana kau bahkan membeli sapu-sapu konyol itu untuk Tim Quidditch Slytherin agar dia bisa masuk tim? Meskipun kau tahu betul bahwa kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena dia memang memiliki bakat, dan pasti bisa masuk tim itu dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Jangan mencoba membodohiku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak pernah memanjakannya juga. Dia sudah tidak makan selama dua hari, Lucius."

Sesuatu berkilat di mata kelabunya. Dia menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan korannya. Kemudian kami meninggalkan ruang duduk dan menuju kamar Draco.

Pintu kamar Draco terkunci. Lucius mengetuk pintu. "Draco?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jenggot Merlin, Nak. Kau tidak selamat dari perang hanya untuk mati kelaparan, tentunya." Urat nadi mulai terlihat di lehernya. Suamiku memang bukan tipe penyabar. "Draco, jawab aku!"

"Aku tidak lapar," terdengar suara lirih teredam dari dalam kamar.

"Omong kosong," kata Lucius. "Biarkan kami masuk!"

"Tidak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kenapa? Kau―"

"Lucius," kataku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku mengarahkan tongkatku ke lubang kunci dan bergumam, "_Alohomora._"

Pintu terbuka, kemudian kami masuk. Lucius menyumpah.

Kami memasuki _kawasan bencana_. Ranjang berantakan, bantal dan selimut tergeletak di lantai, meja dan kursi terbalik, kaca berserakan di lantai, tirai tak terpasang lagi di jendela melainkan teronggok di lantai, buku-buku berserakan di depan perapian. Tetapi yang paling parah adalah lukisan-lukisan yang tersayat pisau dan tergeletak di lantai, para penghuninya pergi entah ke mana.

Dan berdiri di tengah ruangan, putraku Draco yang diam membeku akan melempar hiasan kristal ke dinding. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini acak-acakan, dan dia masih mengenakan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya saat perang. Dia menatap kami dengan mata liar.

Aku menghampirinya, tetapi dia melompat mundur. Aku berhenti, meletakkan tangan di dadaku. "Draco?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMAR INI?" teriak Lucius, tidak memperhatikan keadaan Draco yang memprihatinkan.

"A―ayah. A―"

"TAHUKAH KAU BERAPA HARGA SEMUA BARANG INI? Dan―demi Merlin―lukisan kakekmu―bagaimana―APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?"

"Sudah cukup, Lucius," kataku keras.

Lucius diam, bernapas berat, mungkin masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya untuk melanjutkan amarahnya. Aku berkonsentrasi pada Draco yang gemetar.

"Draco," kataku lembut. Kepalanya menoleh padaku. "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak. Tidak lapar," gumamnya.

Aku mendekat dan merasa jantungku mencelos. Wajahnya kosong dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Apa yang terjadi pada putraku sehingga bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum―

Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadarinya. Dia menjadi sangat pendiam sejak kami meninggalkan Hogwarts, setelah perang. Dan dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya ketika kami tiba di Manor. Aku dan Lucius sangatlah sibuk selama dua hari ini. Menghadiri persidangan, menghubungi teman dan kerabat di Wiltshire, dan masih banyak hal-hal lainnya yang perlu kami bereskan. Kami tidak sempat mengecek keadaan Draco.

"Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya?" tanyaku lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," jawabnya dingin. Dan aku segera mengangkat tanganku untuk memperingatkan Lucius yang sudah siap memarahi Draco karena berbicara pada ibunya seperti itu. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin menyendiri di sini. Aku ingin _mati._"

Hiasan kristal di tangannya terjatuh. Hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Pandanganku tertuju pada kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apa-apa, tergores, dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Oh, Draco. Apa pun masalahnya, aku yakin kita―"

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA PUN!" suaranya mencapai titik tertinggi. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun! Ibu, kau tidak bisa membereskannya. Tak ada yang bisa. Sudah terlambat―aku―dia―dia―" Draco berhenti, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Aku memandang Lucius meminta pertolongan. Dia mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Draco," kata Lucius akhirnya. "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan 'dia' adalah Pansy Parkinson, dia sudah keluar dari St. Mungo. Dia ba―"

"_Pansy Parkinson?_" Draco memandang Lucius dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku peduli pada _sapi_ itu?"

"Jadi siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Lucius tajam. Dia sangat mendukung Draco untuk menikah dengan Pansy.

Draco terkekeh. "Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Merlin, kau bahkan tidak akan mungkin―_setuju._" Pandangan di wajah pucatnya sangatlah liar. "Sangatlah tidak masuk akal, kan? Aku mengurung diri, hancur seperti ini―untuknya. Aku tidak pernah tahu―selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku tidak pernah mengatakannya sampai―brengsek, _bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya?_"

"Draco, _please,_" kataku. "Berbaringlah, aku akan mengobati kakimu, dan peri-rumah akan membawakanmu teh serta biskuit. Dan kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kita bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli sapu baru yang kau inginkan―"

"YANG KUINGINKAN HANYALAH DIA!" jerit Draco dalam kepedihan. "BAWA DIA KEMBALI―AKU INGIN DIA KEMBALI!"

"Sayang, aku―" suaraku pecah. Aku tak tahan melihat keadaan putraku yang seperti itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku tak bisa menenangkannya. "Aku―tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Kalau kau mau―"

"_Kenapa Potter tidak melindunginya?_" Sebuah vas di ujung ruangan meledak akibat emosi yang ditimbulkan Draco. "Kalau Potter memang pahlawan, kenapa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? DIA MENGALAHKAN KAU TAHU SIAPA! KENAPA DIA TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGINYA?"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memperingatkannya karena sudah berteriak-teriak, tetapi aku menutupnya kembali ketika sebuah pemahaman dan memori melandaku.

_Flashback_

_Kami sedang berada di Aula Besar dengan lainnya yang selamat. Draco duduk di ujung meja Slytherin sementara aku mengayunkan tongkatku pada luka dan goresan-goresan yang ada di tubuh dan wajahnya, menggumamkan mantra penyembuh._

"_L__ihatlah siapa yang datang, 'Sang Pahlawan'," kata Draco. Aku menoleh untuk melihat Potter dan Weasley melewati kami. Mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara Draco. "Di mana Granger? Dia tidak pernah bisa jauh dari perpustakaan untuk waktu yang terlalu lama."_

_Alih-alih menjawab, mereka menatap Draco dengan mata merah dan bengkak serta kosong yang sudah cukup untuk mengatakan semuanya. Aku membeku, gerakan tanganku yang sedang mengobati luka dan goresan di dada Draco berhenti._

_Kemudian aku merasakannya―di bawah jari-jariku, jantung putraku―untuk waktu yang cukup lama―berhenti berdetak._

_End Flashback_

"Draco," bisikku. "Kau membicarakan… Miss Granger, ya kan?"

Seakan mendengar namanya adalah sebuah katalis. Draco berteriak sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, dan membuat jantungku seperti ditarik keluar. Draco memejamkan matanya, terisak, dan kemudian air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu," Draco terisak lagi dan lagi. "Si kecil bodoh Nona-Tahu-Segala bahkan tidak bisa bertahan cukup lama untuk memberiku waktu, untuk menyadarinya―tujuh tahun bersamanya, dan aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya betapa aku―"

Aku memeluknya. Dia lebih tinggi dariku ketika kami berdiri, tetapi dia terasa sangat lemah dan rapuh dalam pelukanku. Aku berharap aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, mengambil semua penderitaannya, mengubah dunia sehingga dia tidak akan pernah merasa tidak bahagia, tidak pernah merasa hancur seperti ini.

Tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ibu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku?" Draco bertanya serak. "Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku? _Aku mencintainya._"

Selama beberapa waktu tak ada suara yang terdengar selain isak tangis Draco. Aku memandang perapian, sampai aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku menoleh dan melihat Lucius membungkuk ke arah kami. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Draco.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Nak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Lucius. Tak ada yang akan baik-baik saja. Tidak, sebelum cahaya dalam wajah dan mata putraku kembali. Dan aku tahu melebihi apa pun bahwa semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengembalikan cahaya itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Cahaya itu, _Hermione Jane Granger._

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading.^^**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chellesmere**_


End file.
